


Conventional Lover

by Kateera



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Nerdiness, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Lucas accidentally goes to a sci fi convention, gets rescued by a robot, falls for the man behind the robot, and proceeds to be very happy with his ruined vacation. Grigg also likes the way his vacation turned out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair madness has descended upon me! I had to give Lucas a happy ending and I wanted it crammed as full of fluff as possible so I hope this works. Thank you to the A/B/O KNITTING and RAREPAIR Bar and RECIPE EXCHANGE group for giving me all the encouragement and special thank you to [Hotsauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/pseuds/HotSauce418/works) for the wonderful collage of my sweet men!! *heart eyes*
> 
> As always, thank you [Llwecie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for being the best beta on the planet!

 

 

 

 

Lucas stood in confused horror at the din in front of him.The lobby teamed with excited people in various costumes and clever t-shirts and Lucas stared in disbelief at the cacophony. He’d come to Santa Carla on a whim, watching his co-workers drive off on the long Memorial Day weekend giving him an itch to explore his new home. Moving to California wasn’t an easy decision for Lucas; being away from his son felt painful, but being away from his hometown had lifted a weight from his shoulders and put a smile on his face. That smile was gone now, replaced with a frown of distress as the line for the front counter filled with more people sporting strange hair-dos and carrying everything from giant swords to futuristic weapons. Stepping out of line, Lucas retreated to a far wall and assessed the situation. He could try to find a different hotel but the influx of people didn’t bode well to actually getting one. The town would be full and at least here, he had a reservation. While he pondered his options, Lucas didn’t notice a group of young men dressed in sharp-lined uniforms swagger over to where he stood against the pale yellow wall.

 

Well well, look what we have here, boys,” the leader said,  a menacing smirk painted across his face. “Where are your traveling papers, citizen?”

“What?” Lucas asked, confusion deepening as they crowded around him. Whatever this was, it couldn’t possibly be a formal inquiry. These men weren’t police.

“Your traveling papers, citizen.” The sentence was said with deliberate slowness and a mocking tone, as if Lucas was too stupid to understand the first time

Still not understanding, Lucas decided to error on the side of caution and produced his passport from the pack in his hands.

“That doesn’t look like Empire-issued identification, sir,” one of the men said, fingering the low slung gun-shaped weapon at his belt.

The group of men crowded closer and Lucas looked around the lobby for anyone he could call on for help. No one seemed to have noticed his predicament and he felt the familiar surge of helplessness flow through him. Bullies were the same everywhere, no matter the dress code.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing but I don’t want any trouble,” Lucas said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

 

The leader smacked his gloved hands together. “The Empire has very strict policies on undocumented travelers. Are you with the rebellion?”

Clenching his teeth, Lucas shook his head, “I want to go hiking in the woods. I’m not here for whatever is this is.” Lucas waved a hand at the various costumed people around him. “Let me leave.”

“I think he’s lying sir.” This time it’s a nasally voice that interjects and it’s followed by a snicker as if Lucas’ discomfort is entertaining.

The odd sight of a large white robot head distracts Lucas from whatever the leader of the bullies might have said. The head is attached to a body dressed in white with black rubber at the joints of each limb and it bursts through the men in their stiff military outfits with ease.

“I found you,” the robot said, its voice low and despondent. “Though I don’t know if you’ll thank me or not. Come along, we can’t wait all day for you. Did you forget your towel? It’s not surprising. This whole trip is a waste anyway.”

As the robot talked, it grabbed hold of Lucas’ arm and pulled him away while his harassers looked on with grins. They didn’t try to stop his rescue and Lucas wanted to hug his strange-looking hero. He settled for gratitude.

 

“Thank you,” he said, “I’m not sure how I was going to get away from them. They didn’t seem to realize I didn’t know what was happening.”

The robot stared at him but the blank expression on its giant head made Lucas nervous, so he gave a small smile and backed away. The robot shook its head and then reached up and popped the large white dome off. When the whole thing moved out of Lucas’ eye line, he found a pair of bright blue eyes twinkling in laughter, set in the face of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Lucas took in the stranger’s dark curly hair, lightly tanned skin, gorgeous blue eyes, and mouth curved into a friendly smile, and smiled back.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that worked! I mean, you have to respect the depressed robot but sometimes those pricks don’t follow the rules and I don’t know about you but I’m built more for the running away than the fighting. Hi, I’m Grigg!”

Lucas wasn’t sure how to follow the man’s tirade but held out a shaky hand. “I’m Lucas.”

Grigg continued talking as if Lucas had said more than two words. “Lucas my friend, you were just rescued from the dicks of The Officers of the Empire. They travel in packs so be on the lookout for the uniform and maybe stay away from right side of the convention floor. Don’t want to further antagonize the nerds!”

Lucas stared and tried to decipher if he’d been asked a question in the onslaught of words. “Sorry, I-I don’t know what that means.”

“Oh you poor man. Is this your first convention? You know how to recognize the Star Wars booths at least,right?”

 

“I do know of Star Wars but, I um, prefer books,” Lucas said, rubbing a hand over his head to keep from blushing at the intense gaze of those blue eyes. “And I didn’t antagonize anyone. I was minding my own business when they decided to harass me. I’m not here for whatever the convention thing is.”

“Oh! Well then, I’m exceedingly happy I came along.” Reaching out a gloved hand, Grigg patted Lucas on the shoulder with a grin before putting his helmet on the ground and placing his hands on his hips. “So, tell me how a man who has only heard of Star Wars finds himself standing in a hotel currently holding a sci fi convention for the nerds of the world?”

“A friend of mine told me this was a good place for hiking and relaxing,” Lucas said with a shy smile. “I’m certain he didn’t think I’d come this weekend or he might have warned me.”

Grigg laughed. “You come for relaxation and instead get invasion of the geeks. That’s plain bad luck, my friend.”

 

Lucas huffed at the man’s words but the lack of malice behind them softened the twinge of past events. “I’m all too familiar with the concept.”

As they talked, Lucas couldn’t tear his eyes away from Grigg. His hair stuck up in a wild tangle and his easy smile seemed designed for casual teasing. He needed to say something, do something to keep his unexpected rescuer’s attention. He didn’t want those blue eyes wandering off and gracing someone else with their light.

 _I’m waxing poetic. At least it’s in my own head and not aloud._ Lucas thought. _Keep it that way._

Coughing nervously, Lucas adjusted his glasses and said, “Do robot rescuers drink coffee? I'm grateful for your heroics and wouldn’t want to send you off unrewarded.”

_Fucking perfect._

Grigg’s smile sent him reeling and Lucas wondered what he would look like not wearing the bulky white suit with its round limbs. He imagined a slim man and then chastised his imagination for fixating on his new-found friend.

 _He’s not going to be your friend if you scare him off,_ Lucas’ mind provided, its sharp tone reminding him of home.

 

“Coffee sounds excellent,” Grigg responded. “You want to meet up outside by the fountain in say, twenty minutes? I’d rather not grab coffee walking around like Marvin.”

“Marvin?”

 

Grigg gave him a mock frown. “Oh come on, as someone who loves books, you must know of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?”

Lucas looked at Griggs costume again. “I know the book but it’s not how I pictured Marvin in my head.”

 

“Me either,” Grigg admitted. “It’s too shiny. It fits though and after the disaster of last years Predator costume, I’m not going to complain.”

“Now, that’s a movie I’ve seen,” Lucas said with a bright smile and was rewarded with a laugh from Grigg.

 

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” Grigg said, “I promise.”

Lucas watched him hurry off, his walk a little more like a waddle in the the suit, and pressed a hand to his chest. Since moving to the states, he’d kept his head down and his mind on his work and left romantic entanglements to his co-workers. He didn’t believe in love at first sight but Lucas felt an attraction to Grigg that he couldn’t explain and in this new town, surrounded by these strange people, Lucas wanted to hold onto that attraction and see where it led. Looking at the front counter, Lucas caught the eye of one of the attendants and rushed over to get checked in before more costumed convention-goers arrived.  


 

 

Throwing his helmet on the bed, Grigg groaned and flopped onto the comforter. Of course, when meeting the world’s most attractive man ever, he had to have the luck of wearing twenty five pounds of white plastic on his head.

“Why?” Grigg asked the ceiling.

When no answer presented itself, he sighed and pushed the giant white dome farther away from him. Stripping off the padded white onesie that made up the rest of his costume, Grigg threw it in a corner and dug into his suitcase for acceptable coffee grabbing attire. Leaving his suitcase in shambles, Grigg dragged a well worn t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans into the bathroom with him and jumped in the shower. He sluiced off the sweat and dirt accumulated from walking in the costume for hours and hopped out. He didn’t want to be late and have Lucas thinking he wouldn’t show. After a quick dry with a hotel towel,  Grigg threw on his clothes and ran out of his room.

Getting to the lobby, Grigg scanned the room in case the Officers of the Empire had returned to continue their harassment but everyone seemed calm and he took a deep breath. Walking outside, Grigg stopped and stared at the sight of Lucas leaning against one of the exterior pillars. His hands were in his pockets and his head leaned against the white stone, eyes closed and a slight smile gracing his beautiful face. Grigg felt guilty at all his staring and stepped closer with a cough to announce his presence. Lucas opened his eyes, looked at Grigg, and gave him a wide smile. Grigg’s breath caught in his throat.

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Lucas returned and pushed himself away from the pillar. “So, I offered coffee but I’m not sure where they actually sell it.”

‘Coffee shops usually,” Grigg answered with a grin.

 

Lucas huffed. “Impertinent boy, huh?"

“Oh the worst,” Grigg said cheerfully. “I know a shop just a few blocks down if you’re good with walking?”

Lucas waved him forward. “Lead on.”

“So, where are you from originally?” Grigg asked as they set off down the street.

Turning his attention to a pair of women walking by in full armor with horns sticking out of their heads, Lucas tried to sound nonchalant with his answer. “I’m originally from Denmark but I’m living in Sacramento now and I enjoy the change. It’s a new beginning for me.”

“Why’d-” Grigg stopped at the slight flinch Lucas gave. Whatever made him move to California, Lucas didn’t want to talk about it ( _of course not, you’re a complete stranger!)_ Swallowing the question, Grigg said,  “I mean, well imagine that. I’m from Sacramento as well.”

Watching Lucas relax and smile, Grigg silently congratulated himself on not pushing the issue. They reached the coffee shop in deep discussion about mythology of The Lord of the Rings as it pertained to the hero’s journey.

 

“Sam’s journey is still the most hopeful. Frodo needed to die to keep the myth of the ring’s power a real danger. Sam started at the bottom, even below Frodo and became the mayor of his town and was claimed as a hero by people who used to think him useless.” Lucas held the door open as they entered the shop.

“Merry and Pippin fall in that category as well though. I mean, they started as troublemakers of the community! I always related more to them than to Sam anyway.”  Grigg grinned and when Lucas returned the smile, Grigg couldn’t stop a jolt of desire thrumming through his body.

_Fuck. The things I would do to this man. How can he be unattached?_

“You, relating to the troublemakers; somehow I’m not surprised.”

“Well, I did once play lookout so my cousins could steal Playboy magazines from their dad so, I’m a classic rebel.”

Lucas threw his head back and laughed, giving Grigg a small shove as they moved to the line for coffee. Grigg couldn’t help the blush that rushed over his face as Lucas touched him and his mind imagined all the things he wanted to do with that coiled strength. The coffee line moved quickly and they settled at a back table, clutching their paper cups and wearing small smiles.

“So, what do you do when you aren’t defending yourself from dickheads of the Empire?” Grigg asked, sipping his mocha latte and leaning forward.

Lucas gave a small shrug and said, “I’m a teacher at Oak Ridge Elementary School. I teach the younger grades for now.”

 

Grigg imagined Lucas surrounded by bright-eyed students, all ready to learn from the fascinating man, and smiled at the adorable mental picture.

 

“What do you do when you aren’t pretending to be a robot and rescuing confused teachers?” Lucas asked.

 

Grigg wanted to straighten Lucas’ glasses and run a hand through his ash gray hair, make a mess of him.”I do tech support for The California State University.” Giving Lucas a wink, Grigg felt the blush on his cheeks spread to his chest as Lucas raised an eyebrow with a quirk of his lips. The bright light in Lucas’ eyes drew Grigg in, the metaphorical moth more than happy to be caught.

 

“I’m the total nerd package,” Grigg continued, his voice changing to a teasing tone. “And teacher’s pet as well.” He saw the light flicker and die in those amber eyes though Lucas tried to hide it by bowing his head and concentrating on the table. Grigg wanted to wipe the look of sadness from his eyes and make him smile again.

Grigg sipped his coffee and gathered his courage. “If you keep looking like that, I’m going to have to do something rash.”

 

“Something rash?” Lucas asked.

 

“Like kiss you in public so you don’t look so sad anymore."

Lucas blinked.

“There; you wear confused much better than sad,” Grigg told him.

The blush spreading across Lucas’ face felt like victory to Grigg but was swiftly followed by a surge of embarrassment. He’d met an adorable man and helped him out and was now hitting on the poor man like a shameless flirt. “I’m sorry. I don’t think before I speak sometimes. Blame the third cup of coffee.”

 

 _He’s a nice man who just wanted to buy you coffee as a thank you. This isn’t a fucking date and now you’ve embarrassed him and yourself._ Grigg needed to leave before he did something truly humiliating, like trying to kiss Lucas and being publicly rebuffed. Scrambling from the table, Grigg bumped into someone in a green apron holding a broom and sloshed luke warm coffee onto his shirt.

 

_Or get coffee spilled down my shirt. Perfect._

“Shit, sorry.” Grigg stammered as he wiped coffee from his shirt. “Um, I’ll just, I mean. Thanks for the coffee and enjoy your hiking.”

“Grigg.” Lucas’ calm voice stopped his jerky forward momentum and Grigg turned around with a whole-body cringe.

 

“You’re a mess,” Lucas supplied when Grigg couldn’t do anything but stare in embarrassed horror. “Come here please.”

Seeing the wad of napkins in Lucas’ hand, Grigg stepped forward to take them and make a hasty retreat, but Lucas had other ideas. Gently pulling him forward by the hand, Lucas dabbed at Grigg’s shirt, soaking up the spilled mocha and leaving behind a much less saturated patch of damp fabric. Grigg felt heat coil in his stomach at the soft way Lucas looked at him when he finished cleaning up the shirt.

 

“Thank you.” Grigg whispered, not wanting to break the strange silence but giving in to good manners.

 

“You’re welcome,” Lucas answered and stood up.

Placing a large warm hand on Grigg’s face, Lucas leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Grigg’s lips, a barely there touch that sent cascades of sparks down Grigg’s back.

When the kiss ended, Grigg brought his hand up to his lips and stared wide eyed at Lucas’ grinning face. “Why did you do that?”

The grin slipped from Lucas’ mouth but his words made Grigg melt. “I didn’t want to be sad anymore either.”

Brushing his hand through Lucas’ soft hair, Grigg let his emotions settle; the heat of his embarrassment melding with the ache from Lucas and his soft mouth and shining eyes.

 

Looking down at his stained shirt, Grigg gave a little sigh.”I guess this means another trip to my room to change.”

Lucas laughed at his grumbling and Grigg cupped his face, tracing the lines with adoring fingertips. “So, I’ll change and then, did you want to come see nerdy stuff with me?”

 

“I’d love to.”Lucas answered, throwing his empty coffee cup into the nearby trash and waving towards the door. “Lead on, Marvin.”

Grigg’s grin blinded Lucas and lit up the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grigg and Lucas walk the convention. Lucas learns what being a sci fi fan is all about. He's a Grigg fan so it's easy enough to accept. Hotel room shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter in all it's fluffy glory! A great big enormous thank you to [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for being an awesome beta and a cheerleader and basically a wonderful person. Lucas and Grigg are too precious for this world and need a bubble of happiness around them always. Please comment so my soul stays full of light and the demons don't eat me.

Waiting outside Grigg’s hotel room, Lucas tried to calm his frantic heartbeat and slow his breathing. This wasn’t him. He didn’t flirt or tease or kiss men he barely knew and he certainly didn’t stand outside their hotel room and daydream about what they looked like without a shirt on. But after so much pain and anger, Lucas couldn’t pass up the sunshine Grigg offered with his smile and touch and presence.

 

_ It’s as if he’s made of sunshine. Oh gods, I’m losing my mind. What the hell am I doing? _

 

Grigg stepped out with a leather satchel draped over his shoulder and a t-shirt that stated DON’T PANIC. Lucas considered it very good advice. 

 

“Ready?” Grigg asked.

 

Lucas nodded and let Grigg lead the way, basking in the warm feeling of being wanted by someone so full of life. He focused on that feeling of easy comfort and let the weight of the past drop to the floor as they entered the convention hall. At first, the convention room felt like chaos as Lucas tried to take in all the colors and costumes and vendors. Purchasing a ticket and slipping the lanyard over his head, Lucas followed Grigg into the madness and let it wash over him. The layout soon fashioned into a semblance of sense and he could spot familiar faces while they moved around. People yelled about comics from stands around the room while others marched around, showing off extravagant costumes; cosplayers Grigg called them. Grigg had a manic grin on his face and a firm grip on Lucas’ arm as they weaved through other convention-goers and the multitudes of booths. Every so often, Grigg would squeeze his arm and point at whatever had caught his attention.

 

“Holy shit! Okay, so  A Time of Changes isn’t in print anymore but I had it when I was kid and my dad was obsessed with the author. He had so many by the time I graduated high school. It was the ultimate gift for all occasions.” A few moments on, “ Oh and look! They’re actually doing the reenactment of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. It completely misses the plot of the original story, of course, but I  _ had _ to see it. I told my friend Allegra-”  At this, he turned around and Lucas nodded to show he was still listening. “-She’s from my book club and no, don’t laugh at me, that I’d get a picture because she wants to torment our other book club member, Prudie, with it.”  Grigg motioned for him to move closer and Lucas leaned in with a smile. “ Prudie wouldn’t even come see the movie with us. She say’s she’s an Austen purist. She’s alright though. Just had her first kid and it seems to have mellowed her out.”

 

Lucas listened to Grigg talk of his book club and his friends and how he’d never have read Jane Austen without them while pulling him towards the wall of merchandise. He shared so openly about his life that Lucas couldn’t help but hang on every word, and wanted to know about these friends who’d adopted Grigg as one of their own. While browsing the merchandise wall, Grigg told him about getting collars for Jocelyn’s dogs and about the tye dye tank top he’d purchased as a gag gift for Prudie. He also expressed genuine delight about every aspect of the convention and Lucas watched him charm everyone with his quick smile. Grigg needed a picture with Captain Spock (you can tell he’s a captain now because he’s wearing the red uniform) and with a robot named ALPHA. When Lucas pointed out a man dressed like The Doctor, a character he knew from his son’s tv watching habits, Grigg had pulled him in for a quick kiss before dragging him over to get a picture with the costumed individual. Lucas offered to take the picture but Grigg found a passerby to snap the photo while he held tight to Lucas and smiled in delight. Lucas felt warmth melt into his bones. Between pictures and stories, Grigg’s antics fixed a smile to Lucas’ face that refused to leave.

  
  
  


“Having fun?” Grigg asked as they sat at a long table covered in promotional flyers and devoured the pizza slices and chips in front of them, watching the passing crowd.

 

“I think this is the most fun I’ve had in a long while,” Lucas told him before stealing a pepperoni from Grigg’s plate.

 

Grigg made to stab at his hand with a plastic fork but Lucas dodged the attempt and popped the thin slice into his mouth, smirking in triumph. Grigg’s smile shot straight to Lucas’ groin and he shifted as those blue eyes twinkled with appreciation.

 

Lucas swallowed his stolen food and slid closer. “Anything else you want to see?”

 

Grigg gave him a long look before sheepishly grinning. “Well, I’d love to stop by the Star Wars booth and see if they have any new merchandise. Will you be alright for a bit while I go check it out? I still don’t trust those Empire Officer douches.”

 

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Lucas stretched out his legs and settled into his seat. “Have fun, I’ve got my phone and a fervent desire to never see those fuckers again.”

 

Grigg shivered and pressed a swift kiss to Lucas’ mouth. “Hearing you cuss is kind of a turn on.”

 

Brushing his nose against Grigg’s, Lucas slid a hand through the mess of dark curls on his head and smiled. “Then hurry the fuck back.”

 

Grigg groaned but untangled himself from the table and Lucas watched him dash off into the crowd. The pleasurable warmth seeping into his chest felt exciting and perhaps a bit dangerous for how little he actually knew of the guy but Grigg walked right through all his barriers and chased any lingering pain away with his bright smile. Lucas had never forged such a quick connection to someone and it felt too wonderful to let it go. Breathing in the slightly salty air of the food court, Lucas pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the convention floor. 

 

Attaching the photo, Lucas texted Marcus.  _ *You’ll never guess where I am right now.* _

 

A few minutes passed and his phone buzzed with Marcus’ response.  _ *Why are aliens taking selfies with astronauts? Where are you?* _

 

_ *Your dad is at a science fiction convention.* _

 

_ *On purpose?* _

 

_ *Yes. Well, sort of. I came for hiking but this convention was happening at my hotel.* _

 

_ *And you just decided to go? Who are you and what have you done with my dad?* _

 

_ *You’re a riot. No, someone invited me. He’s looking at Star Wars stuff right now.* _

 

The mention of Star Wars sparked a long explanation as to why Lucas wasn’t currently purchasing Marcus a light saber and the light hearted conversation brought tears to his eyes. He missed Marcus and their talks. 

 

* _ My friend is coming back. I’ll text you later alright? Tell your mom I said hi.* _

 

_ *Okay dad. Tell your new friend he owes me a light saber. I’m glad you’re having fun.* _

 

_ *I love you Marcus.* _

 

_ *Love you too dad.* _

 

Lucas kept his eyes on Grigg as he wandered back to the table, a new bag slung across his shoulders and a pair of goggles sitting on his head. A light bubbly feeling spread through his chest and when Grigg flopped down on the seat next to him, Lucas wrapped his arms around him and placed a soft kiss to his mouth. 

 

Grigg smiled into the kiss then pulled back and cupped Lucas’ cheek. “Should I leave and come back so you can do that again?”

 

“What are those things on your head?” Lucas asked instead, willing to let the teasing pass without comment.

 

“I visited the steampunk booth,” Grigg said with a bounce on his seat. “They always have interesting gear and I couldn’t pass these up! They look just like the goggles my gnome wore!”

 

“Your...gnome,” Lucas said, pronouncing each word with deliberate slowness. His eyes flashed with wickedness.

 

“Yeah, my gnome from the old dungeons and dragons days!”

 

“Ah. That’s the playing pretend with magic game right?”

 

“You know, if you’re just going to tease me, I’ll go find an Empire Officer to be nice to instead.”

 

Lucas couldn’t hold back his laughter and grabbed Grigg into a warm hug. “Alright, alright. I know what D&D is and it’s not surprising at all that you’ve played. I’m sorry for teasing.”

 

Grigg pouted even as his blue eyes danced with delight. “If you’re sorry, I know how you can make it up to me.”

 

“And what’s that, sunshine?”

 

Sliding into Lucas’ lap, Grigg leaned forward, brushed his lips against Lucas’ cheek, and whispered, “You’re going to wear the shirt I bought you.”

 

Lucas took a moment to process the sentence before throwing his head back and laughing at the ridiculous comment. When he finally calmed down enough to wipe the tears from his eyes and take a steady breath, Grigg lurched forward and kissed him with abandon. Hands wandered into his hair while Lucas kept pace with every nip of teeth and slide of lips. Pulling away for a much needed breath, Lucas looked around and blushed as he realized they were sitting in public making out like a couple of teenagers.

 

“Grigg,” Lucas panted. “Sunshine, slow down. I don’t think I’m quite up for exhibition just yet.”

 

Staring into Lucas’ face with a look of wonder, Grigg inhaled a long deep breath then stood up with his hand extended. Helping Lucas to his feet, Grigg leaned close until his lips were centimeters from Lucas’ ear.

 

“Can I take you to my room?”

 

Lucas shuddered at the sound of Grigg’s breathless question, the intent clear in his voice, and clung to Grigg’s hand like he might fall. His heart raced and his mind flickered with indecision but in the end, Lucas didn’t want to say no and any reason to do so fell away as he nodded and Grigg’s eyes flared with fire. They didn’t hurry back to Grigg’s room in a rush of hormones but kept pace with the crowd around them and Lucas appreciated the steadiness even as he wanted to sling Grigg over his shoulder and run them up the steps and behind that door. His body thrummed with tension and he could feel Grigg’s own excitement through the connection of their hands, Grigg unwilling to let go while they walked. 

 

“Sunshine?” Grigg asked, as if the nickname finally registered in his mind. Stopping and pulling Lucas in front of him, Grigg watched him with curiosity painted across his face.

 

Lucas looked at the floor, marking the hideous pattern while he hid his blush. “You’re, I mean, you shine and you’re warm and I - I think you’re brighter than the sun when you smile and you don’t hold any of that light to yourself. You share it.”

 

Two arms wrapped around Lucas and a head of brunette curls forced his chin up. Looking into Grigg’s eyes, Lucas saw adoration and a pleased twinkle.

 

“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Grigg told him, the sincerity in his words causing Lucas to press closer and lean in for a gentle kiss. 

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Lucas whispered as he pulled back to keep look into Grigg’s eyes again. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me but I’m happy it’s happened.”

 

“Do you want to know what I thought the first time I saw you?” Grigg asked. At Lucas’ nod, he continued. “I thought, if I could get close enough to touch him, I would be able to describe with accuracy what beautiful felt like. Not just physical beauty, though you have plenty of that, but I - okay this is going to sound so corny but it felt like I could see your heart and I wanted to protect it.”

 

Lucas couldn't speak but he grabbed Grigg close and kissed him, trying to convey all the overwhelming warmth he felt. Grigg responded with a low groan and the sound shot straight to Lucas’ cock. 

 

“Your room,” Lucas gasped. 

 

“Yes,” Grigg said with a giggle, “before I forget where it is.”

 

Lucas laughed and let Grigg pull him along, basking in the burning arousal. Entering Grigg’s room, Lucas moved to the center while Grigg placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle and closed them in. He slipped off his shoes and left them by the door, watching Lucas watch him.

 

Giving him a sly grin, Grigg ran at him and tackled Lucas to the bed, laughing as they hit with an audible thump. With a handful of Lucas’ hair in one hand, Grigg pulled until his throat was exposed and placed small nips from behind his ear to his collarbone. Lucas held onto Grigg and gave small little moans.

 

Between kisses, Grigg kept up running commentary.

 

“You’re fascinating and I love the color of your eyes and you don’t even seem to know how beautiful you are, hiding under all these layers. But you’re here in my bed and I want to keep you and adore you and your skin tastes so good.”

 

Lucas rolled them over, trapping Grigg with gentle hands and staring down at him in wonder. “How are you real?”

 

Grigg wiggled his hips and scrunched his nose.“I’m a time traveler who's been watching you and finally traveled back to this century to make you mine.”

 

Lucas  laughed and shook his head before biting at the soft flesh of Grigg’s neck. “Impertinent man.”

 

“Going to do something about it?” Grigg’s voice came out in a sharp squeak as Lucas bit harder and then licked the indents left by his teeth.

 

Sucking at the bite mark, Lucas hummed and moved further down until his hands reached the edge of Grigg’s shirt. Grasping the bottom, Lucas pulled up the shirt and trailed his hand up Grigg’s twitching stomach. He found a nipple and tweaked at the small bud, making Grigg arch up and press against him. Lucas pinched it between his fingers and watched Grigg arch up into his touch. He responded to everything with earnest enjoyment and Lucas could have cried at the look of adoration gracing Grigg’s face. 

 

Letting go of Grigg’s hands, Lucas pulled the t-shirt off and looked his fill at a shirtless Grigg. The lithe, strong body beneath him looked good enough to eat.

 

“Look at you,” Lucas breathed and Grigg shook his head.

 

“I want to look at you.”

 

With no desire to deny him anything, Lucas leaned back and let Grigg sit up and pluck at his shirt. Lucas shrugged off his jacket while Grigg set about undoing his buttons and revealing his hairy chest and slight paunch; the latter Lucas attributed to too much beer.

 

“Oh I knew you were hiding something special under those layers,” Grigg said, his voice husky and low. “

 

Lucas blushed at the compliment but any words were lost in the sensation of Grigg licking at his nipple while he pushed the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Licking and sucking at the tiny pink bud, Grigg rolled his hips and pushed his obvious erection into the tent of Lucas’ trousers. The movement sent Lucas off the edge of his control. Rolling over, Lucas pushed him back onto the mattress, and tore at the front of Grigg’s jeans, popping the button open and ripping open the zipper. His urgency sent a ripple of laughter through Grigg who wiggled on the bed to help Lucas pull off the offending jeans and underwear. Lucas balled them up and threw them in a corner with a growl and after a few quick tugs, his socks followed. 

 

“Oooo, do that again,” Grigg groaned. 

 

Lucas growled low in his chest and Grigg whimpered and pressed closer, his naked body already covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

“Gods, you are perfect,” Lucas said in a gruff voice.

 

Grigg preened with pride. “Your turn. Get naked, Lucas.”

 

Lucas huffed at the command but did as he was told, taking off his shoes and trousers and finally slipping out of his boxers and leaving the whole pile at the food of the bed. He stood and tried not to fidget as Grigg looked his fill.

 

“I get it now,” Grigg whispered, “the whole spoon and bowl of ice cream thing. I get it.”

 

Lucas didn’t understand the words but the intent was clear from the bright glazed look in Grigg’s eyes and the way his cock twitched and leaked between his legs. Staring at Grigg, Lucas felt his heart race and his own cock thicken as he took in the small frame supported by lean muscle and the thick cock nestled in a thatch of dark hair. Lucas licked his lips. This was all new territory for him but he wanted to explore and taste and lose himself in the blinding newness of the experience. 

 

“Yes,” Grigg said, voice thick as he waved Lucas forward, “Come here and touch me.”

 

Lucas thought he might be content following those gentle orders for the rest of his life. Kneeling on the bed, Lucas inched forward and between Grigg’s legs, spreading the long limbs and settling between his knees. He cupped his hands around the firm globes of Grigg’s ass and brought him closer. Lucas leaned down and licked the leaking pre-cum from Grigg’s tip, sliding his tongue in and out of the small slit and moaning at the salty and fresh taste. Giving himself a moment to figure out how to proceed, Lucas brought his mouth down around Grigg and tried to swallow him whole. He choked as the cock hit the back of his throat, gagging and pulling back with a flush of red staining his cheeks. 

Grigg ran a hand through Lucas’ hair and smiled. “You’re fine, just maybe a little less ambitious okay? I like to wrap a hand here-” He showed Lucas where to position his hand for proper control, whimpering a little as Lucas squeezed his hand around him- “Yes, just like that, Lucas.”

 

Following the advice, Lucas kept his hand around the base of Grigg’s cock and sucked the rest of the length slowly into his mouth, relaxing as the thick cock stretched his mouth but didn’t make him choke. Keeping a steady rhythm proved difficult as Grigg kept twisting and pulling at his hair but Lucas marveled at the simple  joy of giving Grigg pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Lucas, please, oh fuck.”

 

Lucas hummed at the noises Grigg made, each gasp of his name making him feel wanted and desired. He licked his way back up to suck just the head of the cock, giving light teasing pressure to the sensitive skin.

 

“Mmmmm, Lucas, I need, need-”

 

“What do you need, Grigg?” Lucas asked, drawing out the words between light licks to the underside of Grigg’s cock.

 

Grigg grabbed a handful of Lucas’ hair and pulled his lips off his cock. “I need you, inside, making me scream until someone bangs on the wall.”

 

His mind blanked at the image of Grigg spread before him and surrounding him completely but anxiety threaded through the idea. He knew the mechanics of anal sex, but here with someone begging for him; he didn’t want to disappoint. Bending down, he gave Grigg’s cock one last long suck before sitting up and staring at him through a fringe of hair.

 

“I’ve never done this before.” Lucas admitted, his hands twitching against his thighs as he kept his gaze down and tried not to feel overwhelmed by what was happening. 

 

There was a beat of silence as Lucas waited for Grigg to respond and he could feel his erection flagging at the idea of being turned away.

 

“I get to be first?” Looking up, Lucas found wonder and lust burning in Grigg’s eyes. “You’re like Christmas and my birthday all at the same time.”

 

Lucas smiled and shook a stray lock of hair from his face. “And that’s a good thing?”

 

“Oh, a very good thing. Come kiss me please.”

 

He obeyed and Grigg brushed a hand down Lucas’ side as they kissed, tongues and lips sliding in desperate need. When the kiss broke and they gasped for air, Grigg rested his forehead against Lucas’ shoulder and nuzzled at the smooth skin.

 

“I have lube in my bag; I’m going to go grab it and a condom okay?”

 

“Thought you’d get lucky huh?” Lucas asked with a gentle tug on Grigg’s curls.

 

“Wishing would be more accurate,” Grigg said, trying and failing to keep a straight face. ”Wish granted.”

 

Lucas laughed as Grigg hopped off the bed and rummaged in his suitcase before holding up a small bottle and a silver packaged condom in triumph.

 

“Do I clap?” Lucas asked.

 

Grigg spread his arms and took a bow, laughing as Lucas gave polite patter of applause. Throwing himself back on the bed, Grigg placed the condom on the side table and held the lube out for Lucas. 

 

As he moved to grab the offered bottle, Grigg pulled it back with a frown. “I could do this part you know, if that would be easier.”

 

Lucas hesitated at the idea but stretched his hand out for the bottle. “I want to learn how to touch you. Teach me what to do.”

 

Grigg shivered with obvious delight and placed the bottle in Lucas’ open hand. “We’ll go slow.”

 

Lucas popped the top of the bottle open and squeezed a generous dollop of lube onto his fingers, wincing a bit as some dripped onto the linen sheets. 

 

“That’s good,” Grigg said, turning onto his stomach and raising his hips, “plenty of lube is always good.”

 

 Lucas moved to the end of the bed and gulped at the sight of Grigg unabashedly spread  before him. He touched a long finger to Grigg’s skin and swirled lube around the small hole.

 

Grigg sighed and wiggled against the bed. “Yes, that feels wonderful. Push one finger inside me, please?”

 

Lucas felt his cock twitch at that high-pitched  _ please _ and did as he was directed. He pushed his index finger slowly against the slick hole and was rewarded with a soft sigh. Sliding further in, he felt Grigg clench once before relaxing again.

 

“Okay?” Lucas asked.

 

“Yeah,” Grigg answered, “it’s just been a while. It feels good though. You can keep moving.”

 

Lucas pressed a kiss to the base of Grigg’s spine as he slid the entire length of his finger into him. He worked him open slowly, pausing anytime Grigg clenched or winced to make sure he wasn’t doing something wrong but delighting in the way Grigg panted and keened and babbled about how wonderful and sweet Lucas was. When he could work three fingers into Grigg, Lucas  pulled back and added more lube to his fingers.

 

“Lucas,” Grigg panted, “you’re killing me.”

 

“Shh, I want to try something.” 

 

Lucas stretched him again but this time he curled his fingers and searched until he brushed against a small bulb of flesh and applied a small amount of pressure. Watching Grigg arch against him with a loud cry, Lucas grinned and pressed at the spot again. Grigg cried out in pleasure and twisted the sheets. He lightly brushed his other hand across Grigg’s lower back and had to clutch onto the bed as Grigg twisted away, Lucas’ fingers slipping out as Grigg laughed. 

 

“Ticklish, are we?” Lucas asked, amusement coating his voice.

 

“Yes, yes we are so please don’t- ah!”

 

Lucas danced his fingers over the ticklish skin again and Grigg yelped and laughed, turning around to distract Lucas with smiling kisses. Lucas returned each one, then swatted at Grigg’s arm with a frown.

 

“You’re supposed to hold still,” Lucas admonished but he couldn’t keep a straight face and joined his laughter to Grigg’s. The sound filled the room and Grigg cupped Lucas’ face to feel the smile perched on his lips. 

 

“Beautiful man, will you make love to me now?” Grigg asked, fondness making his voice gentle. 

 

Lucas could only nod, swallowing the lump in his throat, and return to his place between Grigg’s legs. He tore open the foil wrapper and slid the waiting condom over his cock, moaning quietly as it leaked precum at his touch. 

 

Grigg turned back onto his stomach, spreading wide for Lucas and wriggling into position. “Add more lube and go slow okay? It’s been a long time.”

 

“Okay sunshine.” The words barely above a growl.

 

Lucas dribbled more lube over Grigg’s hole, throwing the bottle to the other side of the mattress. He pressed a hand to Grigg’s thigh and positioned his cock at the slick entrance. Adjusting his legs for better leverage, Lucas pushed against the tight ring of muscle and cursed under his breath as he felt Grigg give way and envelope him inch by inch. The decadent groan from Grigg almost ended him right there but he stopped and waited for the feeling to pass. Grinding back against him, Grigg whispered his name again and again. 

 

“Grigg, this will end very fast if you keep doing that.” Lucas’ voice sounded strained and needy.

 

He felt Grigg go still and patted his leg in approval. After he calmed down and no longer felt on the edge of cumming, Lucas moved again and seated himself fully within Grigg. 

 

“Yessss,” Grigg whispered, drawing out the last letter so it came out more as a hiss than a word. “Please stay there for a minute.”

 

Lucas stilled, his hands resting on Grigg’s ass as he held his position. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Yeah” Grigg assured him. “I’m so alright. I want to feel you is all.” 

 

Lucas ran his hands down Grigg’s back in gentle strokes and watched him shiver at the attention. He’d never seen anyone so receptive to touch and being the cause filled him with awe. Grigg pressed back and Lucas rocked at the move, sending quivers through both of them. 

 

“Move please,” Grigg said, reaching back to clutch at Lucas’ hand and then falling forward at the first full thrust from Lucas. “God, yes.”

 

He started slow, enraptured by the sounds and cries from Grigg as he pulled out with a measured slide and then pushed back until he was fully seated inside him again. Grigg shook and whimpered and Lucas listened to the sound of his name repeated like a prayer. 

 

“Please Lucas, harder.”

 

Following Grigg’s whimpered command, Lucas gripped his hips and picked up his pace, his thrusts slapping against Grigg and cries of “yes” and “Lucas” filled the room. Feeling his own pleasure build, Lucas pressed harder with each stroke. He reached around and wrapped his hand around Grigg’s dripping cock, sliding with a firm steady grip even as his own thrusts became more erratic. He felt a fluttering of muscles around his cock and his rhythm stuttered.

 

Grigg panted and braced his hands on Lucas’ broad shoulders. “God Lucas. Please, I’m so close.”

 

Lucas picked up speed and he squeezed and stroked at Grigg’s leaking cock until he felt spurts of cum coat his hand. The clench around his cock at Grigg’s orgasm pushed Lucas over the edge and his own release followed close behind. “Fuck, sunshine, fuck.”

 

Resting his head against Grigg’s back, Lucas took deep breaths and tried to get his heart rate back to normal, nuzzling and nipping at the sweat covered skin. Grigg mumbled and grabbed for his hand. Lucas let himself be pulled forward, carefully easing his cock out of Grigg and collapsing half on the him and half on the bed. Hands swirled over his chest and stomach and Lucas smiled as Grigg curled his body around him and hummed in contentment. An effervescent feeling of joy flooded through Lucas and he stared at Grigg, laying against his stomach with his face towards Lucas so that he could see his happy smile and shining eyes. 

 

The sticky feeling of cum and drying sweat finally motivated Lucas off the bed, kissing Grigg as he pouted about his lost pillow. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Lucas promised.

 

“You better.” 

 

Lucas slipped off the condom and tied it, massaging his back as he walked to the bathroom. Coming back with a wet washcloth, Lucas cleaned up the mess of cum from their skin while Grigg wiggled under the rough texture. Throwing the cloth in the direction of the bathroom, he considered his duties done and flopped on the bed next to Grigg who promptly wrapped himself around Lucas’ side and nuzzled at his chest. 

 

“You’re so furry.” Grigg commented, his eyes closed as his nose buried deeper into the thatch of hair.

 

“Thanks, I think,” Lucas answered, staring down in fond amusement and running his hand through Grigg’s hair.

 

“No, I like it.” Grigg said. He fought back a yawn. “All soft and perfect.”

 

Lucas pulled him closer and kissed the top of Grigg’s head. “You’re a strange man.”

 

“Mmmm, but you like it.”

 

“Yes.” The word was barely a whisper but Lucas wanted to find the nearest mountain and proclaim it.

 

“Lucas?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Are you going to leave tomorrow?” Grigg’s soft voice was loud in the quiet room and Lucas watched him frown, worry painting his delicate features as he waited for Lucas’ answer. Grigg still had his eyes closed and Lucas cupped his hand under Grigg’s chin until he opened his eyes and looked at him.

 

“Is the convention over?” Lucas asked.

 

“No, there’s one more day.” The confusion on Grigg’s face made Lucas’ heart clench.

 

“Well I paid for a full pass and I intend to get my money’s worth.”

 

“Oh, well good.” The tension bled from Grigg’s body and Lucas felt him settle down to sleep. 

 

Leaning over, he kissed Grigg’s temple and then traveled down to lay kisses on his eyelids and cheeks and nose until he finally pressed against Grigg’s parted lips. Lucas trembled with restrained emotion while Grigg clutched at him for support and they traded breaths between the slide of lips and the tangle of tongues. Grigg ran long fingers through Lucas’ silky hair as the kiss ended and Lucas brushed their noses together with a smile.

 

“Sunshine, why would I go when you’re right here?” Lucas’ voice cracked on the last word, his mind dizzy with his revelation. 

 

Grigg stopped playing with Lucas’ chest hair and looked up at him, blue eyes shining with adoration. He didn’t say anything, but Grigg nodded his head in agreement and Lucas felt a tightness in his chest dissolve in that solemn nod. However fast this thing was moving, neither of them wanted it to stop. Curling around Grigg, Lucas fell asleep to the soft sound of his breathing and the gentle stroke of his fingers along Lucas’ skin. 

  
  
  


Walking the convention floor never failed to make Grigg happy, seeing all the smiling faces enjoying life, seeing the various talents on display to purchase or admire, and he loved the excitement that bordered between order and chaos. Walking with Lucas, he had a whole new appreciation for his science fiction community. Those that knew Grigg from previous conventions, welcomed Lucas with open arms and free goodies and told Grigg not to scare him off. It felt like introducing a new  _ (Boyfriend? Suitor? Lover? Partner?)  _ friend to the family and Lucas took the whole ordeal with a smile and a head nod, at one point shaking his finger at Grigg while the robot card dealer chastised him about chasing away potential companions. Grigg knew his book club wouldn’t care but they would be surprised. He didn’t want them finding out before he could tell them. Glancing at his phone and back at Lucas, Grigg had an idea.

 

“Lucas, I need to update the book club, can I take a picture of us?”

 

Lucas looked down at the shirt he wore. “I knew you made me wear this for a reason.”

 

“I asked you to wear it. I didn’t make you.”

 

Lucas grimaced, “Now you sound like one of my co-workers.”

 

Grigg threw up his best pleading face, complete with wide eyes and trembling lips. He saw Lucas cave and clapped in triumph.

 

“Okay Sunshine, we’ll take your picture.”

 

Flagging down one of his convention acquaintances, Grigg told her what they wanted and handed her his phone. With an arm wrapped around Lucas, Grigg smiled at the camera and waited for the countdown. Just as she reached three, Lucas leaned down and kissed him with obvious passion, sucking on Grigg’s bottom lip and making him moan and twitch with desire. When the kiss broke, Grigg rested his head on Lucas’ chest and grumbled about sneaky teachers.

 

“Um, do you want another one?”

 

Grigg coughed and shook his head. “No, that’s alright. This will work. Thanks!”

 

She nodded and handed the phone back with a whisper. “He’s fucking hot. Go you.”

 

Grigg gave her a push but his grin agreed with her. “Thanks for the pictures.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Searching through the multiple images, Grigg chose his favorite; the kiss had ended and they were both looking at each other like no one else existed. Grigg felt a warm bubble of happiness settle in his chest. He’d come to this convention alone, hoping to fall in with some people and make a few friends but Lucas was more than he could have wished for. Looking at the photo, he stared at the warm glow in Lucas’ face; a pure expression of happiness. A small chuckle escaped as Grigg noticed that the image still had Lucas’ shirt in full view. He’d convinced Lucas, through the magic of his kisses and pleading eyes, to wear the Star Wars t-shirt Grigg had picked up yesterday. A picture of the exploding Death Star made up the background and under it was the line  **“I sabotaged the Death Star and all I got was a lousy t-shirt”** . It fit tight across his chest and gave Grigg mini heart attacks whenever Lucas lifted his arms to reveal a strip of skin underneath. Lucas had done it three times already and Grigg was pretty convinced he was doing it on purpose. Shaking his head to clear the lustful haze, Grigg attached the picture to an email and sent it to the book club list with one sentence in the subject line. 

 

“Meet Mr. Darcy.”


End file.
